Asustada
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Otra misión de la legión de reconocimiento ha terminado, al regresar con sus camaradas Jean encuentra a Sasha mal herida y decide llevarla junto con el, Jean, Connie y todos sus amigos se preocuparan mucho por ella, al ver que al despertar Sasha se encuentra muy lejos de estar bien. FINALIZADO 5CAP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (aunque todos lo sepamos igual hay que decirlo): Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capitulo 1

- Hora de volver- murmuro Jean al ver como se elevaba en el cielo una estela de humo verde, eso solo significaba una cosa era el fin de otra misión, habían terminado a buena hora faltaba poco para el atardecer, tal vez en otras circunstancias se pensaría que viajar de noche era peligroso, pero considerando que los titanes se inactivaban al ponerse el sol haciendo el viaje de retorno mas seguro.

Lo hicimos bien – dijo mientras le acaricio la crin a su caballo – Te lo mereces, come un poco - le decía al equino mientras le daba un poco de heno que había guardado en su bolsillo, dio media vuelta no quiso acelerar el paso pues su caballo había corrido bastante y no quería cansarlo innecesariamente, lo cual le daba tiempo de ver el camino y cuidar sus espaldas.

Llego al final del claro y entro en una parte con arboles bastante altos y frondosos un buen lugar para un enfrentamiento, de hecho si se observaba con detenimiento se podía ver ramas rotas y rasguño en los arboles causados por los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, se bajo del caballo y fue caminando lentamente buscando con la mirada a algún camarada. Realmente no esperaba encontrar a nadie, pero aun así lo hacia, desde hacia varias misiones había tomado esa costumbre, lo hacia en memoria de Marco, estaba seguro que su amigo había fallecido por falta de ayuda, y si el podía hacer algo por alguno de sus compañeros herido, era su deber al menos intentarlo.

Casi siempre ya estaban muertos así que lo único que hacia era, tomar sus objetos personales junto a sus insignias, para poder llevársela a sus familiares, vio un charco de sangre y se preparo para lo peor, el escenario era realmente escalofriante, algunos miembros y restos de chaquetas ensangrentados, las pobres victimas eran irreconocibles, no podría decirse ni siquiera cuantos fueron. Cerró los ojos y elevo una plegaria por sus compañeros caídos.

Resignado y dispuesto a acelerar su paso, se acomodo para volver a montar su caballo, fue entonces cuando la vio , se quedo helado, ese cabello castaño, ese peinado característico, estaba boca abajo, parecía que había intentado arrastrarse por que tenia un brazo estirado como queriendo alcanzar algo.

- Sasha – más que un llamado fue un susurro, se acerco a ella, de todos los de la legión nunca esperaba encontrar a uno de sus compañeros de la tropa 104, no iba abandonar su cuerpo en el bosque, así le costara se la llevaría consigo.

Se acerco a ella, se agacho para poder revisarla, toco su mano y estaba tibia, incluso podía sentirla temblar ligeramente, ella no estaba muerta, estaba herida, respiro mas aliviado, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Gracias a Dios, Chica patata, si que me has dado un susto – le dijo algo mas tranquilo mientras le retiraba el cabello de los ojos para poder verla mejor, al hacerlo se sorprendió, la muchacha tenia una mirada aterrada y lloraba, no hacia ningún ruido, simplemente las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos como ríos.

-¿Sasha? - pregunto preocupado, pero la chica no respondía solo lloraba, al ver que la muchacha no se encontraba nada bien Jean la tomo con delicadeza y la incorporo, la apoyo en un árbol cercano, busco entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo para secarle las lagrimas.

Reviso el lugar con la mirada, pudo notar que a la capa de su amiga le faltaba un trozo, era como si se la hubieran cortado, tenia magulladuras en el cuello, los cables de su equipo estaban rotos, un poco mas allá el trozo faltante de la capa manchado en lo que parecía ser sangre de uno de eso condenados titanes; no le costo mucho atar cabos suelto seguramente ella tenia intenciones de atacar al titán, este la atrapo sujetando su capa, en el forcejeo con la fuerza descomunal rompió los cables del equipo, en su intento de liberarse de su captor Sasha corto con una de su cuchillas su capa, cayendo desde una altura considerable.

Después de limpiar el rostro de la chica, la reviso para ver si no tenia alguna herida de gravedad, mentalmente se lamento por no haber hecho eso antes, si es que tenia una fractura al moverla podría agravarla, noto un ángulo extraño en su tobillo izquierdo, no estaba seguro si era una fractura o luxación, lo que era indudable es que no podría ponerse en pie y menos caminar, tendría que cargarla.

- Ya no llores Sasha, ya paso, es hora de volver con los chicos- le dijo mientras limpiaba algo de tierra y barro de la ropa de la muchacha, ella parecía ausente.

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, debía apresurarse a salir del bosque, tomo su pistola de bengalas y lanzo una señal para hacerles saber a sus compañeros que llevaba un herido, se acomodo para cargar a Sasha, suavemente acomodo uno de los brazos de la chica detrás de su cuelo, acomodo uno des brazos debajo del busto de la muchacha y el otro por debajo de las rodillas, cuando intento levantarla, esta se sobresalto, miro a todos lado como si no supiera donde estaba.

- Tranquila Sasha, soy Jean, voy a llevarte con el resto de los chicos, para volver al cuartel - Jean le hablo suavemente para no asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Jean? - contesto ella claramente desorientada y mirándolo confundida

- si, soy yo, tranquila, sujétate fuerte de mi cuello, para que pueda subirte mas fácilmente al caballo- le indico mientras la levantaba y la acomodaba en el lomo del caballo, contrario a lo que pensaba Sasha era muy ligera, no requirió mucho esfuerzo para cargarla

- gracias- su tono de voz era apagado - sujétate fuerte, para que pueda, montarme, pero no te preocupes, es lo menos que pudo hacer por una amiga- comento Jean mientras subía al caballo y se acomodaba detrás de ella, para poder sujetarla mejor mientras llevaba las riendas.

De repente el cielo se ilumino por otra bengala, sus camaradas le indicaban hacia que dirección debía dirigirse, para su fortuna no se encontraban muy lejos, Sasha recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jean, este le acaricio un poco el brazo, al poco tiempo sintió su camisa húmeda, la chica estaba llorando de nuevo.

- carajos, porque las mujeres lloran tanto, ucha me pone nervioso- pensó Jean

- Sasha, tranqui, quieres, se que duele, pero aguanta un poco, cuando lleguemos con los chicos hare que te revisen el tobillo y seguro te darán un calmante para que estés mejor- le comento Jean para tratar de distraerla un poco, realmente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser gentil y comprensivo con ella, para cosas como esta extrañaba a Marco el hubiera sabido que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, en otras circunstancias ya la hubiera mandado al carajo por ser tan llorona.

El cielo estaba despejado, y solo la luna iluminaba su camino, a lo lejos podía ver las luces de las lámparas del los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, pudo ver que una se acercaba hacia ellos, a toda prisa, pudo distinguir a Armin.

-Jean, ¿Con quien vienes? ¿Están bien?

- Armin, que alegría verte, encontré a Sasha, tiene el tobillo lastimado y esta algo aturdida

- Vi tu señal a hace algunas horas, calcule cuanto tiempo tardarías en llegar hasta aquí ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Por el momento no, solo espero llegar para que la atiendan y dormir un poco.

- El capitán dijo que descansemos unas tres horas, nos conviene mas viajar de noche, según los cálculos podremos regresar al cuartel a eso de las 7 de la mañana, por Sasha no te preocupes la comandante Hanji puede revisarla al llegar- le informo el pequeño rubio.

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio, como Armin había traído consigo una lámpara el viaje se hacia mas sencillo. Cuando llegaron al campamento, Reiner se les acerco ofreciéndoles ayuda, así que el se encargo de cargar a Sasha hasta la carpa de enfermería donde la sargento Hanji y algunos de sus ayudantes estaban brindando los primeros auxilios a los soldado que así lo necesitaban.

Mientras acomodaban a la muchacha en la camilla, Jean le explico a Hanji las circunstancias en la que la encontró, la sargento le agradeció la ayuda y le dijo q fuera a comer y a descansar mientras ella se hacia cargo.

.-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Es mi primer fic de SNK, ya tenia trabajos en Hetalia y Naruto, aun no estoy segura de que pareja va a ser principal si Conie x Saha (hacen bonita pareja, son el dúo dinámico) o Jean x Sasha (he leído fics de ellos y visto varias imágenes, se ven bien juntos, creo que puede funcionar), Acepto cualquier sugerencia, estoy abierta.

Esta idea me estaba rondando desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía que personajes usar, hasta que vi SNK y se me prendió el foco, Sasha es una chica muy linda y divertida, pero les tiene terror a los titanes eso podría serle perjudicial, le agarra un pánico. La idea parecía corta al principio, pero no quiero hacerla pesada y sacar todo de golpe, prefiero sacar caps. cortos y que sea más liviano.

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan (no desperdicio nada), esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para otro fic o cap., tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida. Gracias por leer.

Alégrame el día con un Review, no pierdes nada y yo gano con tu valiosa opinión


	2. Chapter 2

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capítulo 2

- Jean, ¿Es cierto que volviste con Sasha? - pregunto Connie con una clara nota de preocupación en la voz

- Si, la...ammg... traje con... ammg...migo - contesto

- Jean, por favor trata de hablar con la boca vacía - reprocho Armin

- Armin por favor, muero de hambre

-¿Como esta?

- Pues cuando las tripas rugen cualquier cosa es buena, no esta tan mal aunque he probado m...

- Caramba, no hablo de la comida, quiero saber cómo esta Sasha

- Entera, aunque tiene lastimado el tobillo, la comandante Hanji la está revisando ahora - contesto Jean muy a la ligera

- Gracias al cielo, me tenía preocupado, cuando nos reagrupamos y no la encontré me temí lo peor- comento Connie con un suspiro de alivio

- Pensé que era una chica más fuerte y resistente, pero no, es una llorica, se pasó todo el camino llorando, sé que un tobillo torcido duele horrores, pero supuse que tendría mas aguante.

- Gracias por traerla Jean, iré a verla- comento Connie mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a la enfermería

- Oye Connie espera, te acompaño- contesto Jean mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano los restos de comida

Caminaron juntos hasta, en silencio y a paso lento

- pareces fatigado, debiste quedarte a descansar un rato

- si un poco, pero también estoy preocupado por ella, no podría descansar tranquilo hasta saber cómo esta

- bien, ya llegamos - Dijo Connie, recorrió un poco la lona que servía de puerta de la carpa para asomar su cabeza - humm... No veo a ningún encargado ¿Que hacemos?

- Entremos, hace frio, no pienso esperar afuera

Entraron juntos a la enfermería, habían logrado acomodar en la pequeña carpa una mesita con su silla y dos camillas, Sasha dormía en una de ellas, sigilosamente se acercaron, pudieron notar que tenía el tobillo vendado y al moverse había hecho caer su manta a un costado

- Parece muy cansada – comento Connie mientras la contemplaba

- y ¿quién no? – dijo Jean mientras se agachaba un poco para recoger la manta

- Aja, los pesque infraganti ¿Que hacen caminando a estas horas?, las ordenes fueron claras, se les mando a dormir tenemos que levantarnos aún en la madrugada para viajar más seguros - dijo la comandante Hanji que al parecer acababa de entrar a la carpa mientras se acercaba a ellos luciendo una sonrisa picara

- Buenas noches comandante…es que nosotros vinimos…- Connie estaba nervioso y no sabía exactamente que decir

– No estábamos haciendo nada malo, Es nuestra amiga y veníamos a ver como se encontraba, como no encontramos a nadie entramos – comento jean apresuradamente.

-Bueno, ya está bien lo dejare pasar por ahora, Bien si quieren saber cómo está su amiga este es el lugar indicado después de todo, Tiene el tobillo lastimado no es tan serio pero requiere al menos 15 días de reposo, es doloroso y tuve que darle un calmante no creo que despierte en varias horas, Aun esta algo desorientada pero por lo demás está bien, ya podrán verla mañana, vayan a dormir de una vez

- Comandante ¿podemos? – Dijo Connie señalando la manta que Jean tenia entre las manos - ya sabe para que no se resfrié

- Ok, pero luego los quiero fuera de aquí

Ambos chicos corrieron en silencio por el campamento improvisado hacia sus carpas, en pocas horas debían retomar el camino a la ciudad, Connie se quitó las botas y se metió a su bolsa de dormir, cerró los ojos para descansar, soltó un suspiro aliviado, sabiendo que todos sus amigos habían regresado relativamente a salvo podría dormir aunque sea un rato.

El sonido de una trompeta anunciaba a todos que era hora de levantarse y alistarse para partir, tenían media hora para desarmar el campamento, entre quejas y protestas todos iban levantándose.

-Vamos Jean, levántate – Decía Armin mientras suavemente movía el hombro de su amigo

- Ay no, me dormí tarde, cinco minutos más – decía el rubio aun entre sueños

-Si no te levantas nos van a castigar por ser los últimos, Creo que los chicos de la carpa de Eren ya están comenzando a desarmar su carpa-

- No digas macanas Armin, ya me levanto y les gano en un dos por tres - contesto Jean mientras se sentaba y se tallaba un ojo. En unos minutos Jean ya tenía empacada su bolsa de dormir y se disponía a desarmas la carpa que compartía con sus compañeros; en menos de 15 minutos estaban acomodando las cosas en las carretas y caballos y dejarlos listos para partir.

Tanto Jean como Connie no dejaban de dirigir de rato en rato un mirada hacia la carpa de enfermería, vieron como sacaron la camilla con su amiga y la acomodaban en una carreta, Hanji les había dicho que dormiría un buen rato por el calmante que le había administrado, pero aun así les hubiera gustado verla despierta, ni modo tendrían que esperar unas horas más a que despertara y este tan alegre como siempre.

-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Por fin segundo capítulo arriba, aleluya, mil disculpas por la lentitud, fueron motivos de fuerza mayor.

Como salió? les gusto?; espero que sí, bien aún sigo en la duda si hacerlo Jean x Sasha, o Connie xSasha, acepto sugerencias, Ya apareció Connie, solo es cuestión de esperar que la bella durmiente despierte para complicar la situación, estoy leyendo mucho sobre el TEPT y me va salir algo muy bonito.

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan (no desperdicio nada), esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, con cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, idea loca para otro fic o cap., tomatazo o lo que se les ocurra, ya saben será bien recibida. Gracias por leer, mil gracias a los anónimos realmente aprecio su opinión.

Alégrame el día con un Review, no pierdes nada y yo gano con tu valiosa opinión


	3. Chapter 3

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capítulo 3

Era otra misión de reconocimiento, se habían levantado muy temprano en la mañana, el día anterior les habían asignado sus escuadrones, en el suyo había tres muchachos y dos señoritas contándose a sí misma, le hubiera gustado ver a un rostro familiar, pero al menos le tranquilizaba que todos eran mayores que ella y por lo tanto más experimentados.

- Hola soy Helen, ¿Cómo te llamas? – le saludo una muchacha pelirroja

- Sasha, un gusto –

- ¿Nerviosa?, no te preocupes nos va ir bien, es una misión simple, además los chicos tienen bastante experiencia y son muy hábiles en el manejo de…

- Oye Capullo, Mucha charla y poco movimiento, de una vez monten sus caballos – reclamo un chico alto delgado de cabello oscuro

- Fred, no seas así, estamos en eso – la muchacha se acomodó en la silla de montar – no le des mucha importancia Sasha, es odioso de nacimiento, no tiene remedio créeme

- pero aun así es TU odioso ¿no Helen?- comento otro muchacho de cabello rizado al lado de Fred, en tono gracioso

El sonido de la señal les indico que era hora de partir, se acomodaron bien en sus caballos y comenzaron a andar, el viaje fue callado hasta cruzar la puerta de la muralla una vez en campo abierto, a Helen se le ocurrió romper el silencio

- Creo que no conoces a los chicos, el más alto es Fred, el de ricitos es Alvin su mejor amigo y el de la izquierda es James pero le decimos Jimmy, todos somos compañeros de tropa somos los últimos que quedamos de la 99

-Helen ¿Por qué te dijo Capullo?

- Fred me dice así por mi peinado, tengo el cabello largo, así que lo trenzo y luego hago un moño, según él le recuerdan los capullos de rosas que había cerca a su casa, es su forma cariñosa de llamarme.

-Qué bonito, suena romántico-

- Pues es de las pocas cosas románticas que me ha dicho en cinco años de relación, estamos comprometidos – comento la muchacha mostrándole a Sasha la mano en las que llevaba un delicado anillo – Aunque es algo odioso, tiene sus momentos tiernos y dulces ¿y tú, tienes novio?

- eh No, todavía no –

- el rato menos pensado te toca, ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 15

- ves, justo la misma edad que yo tenía cuando comencé a enamorar con Fred, que te digo, seguro hay un chico echándote el ojo, o tal vez dos no me sorprendería eres muy bonita

- Gracias – contesto Sasha levemente sonrojada

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

- Chicas ¿Saben algo sobre Sasha? - pregunto Connie mientras se acomodaba en la mesa con la bandeja de su desayuno.

- Si, la llevaron a una habitación en el ala sur, tercera puerta a la izquierda – contesto Ymir

- Pobrecilla aún sigue dormida, ese calmante debe ser muy fuerte, espero cuando se despierte se sienta mucho mejor – comento Christa

- Conociéndola va a despertar con ganas de comerse una vaca entera – comento Mikasa mientras bebía un poco de su te

- Eso es seguro – dijo Connie mientras se reía por el comentario de la chica asiática.

Eren, Armin y Jean se acercaron a la mesa con sus respectivas bandejas, y se acomodaron para comer sus desayunos, a poco rato Hanji se les acerco

- Buenos días muchachos – saludo alegremente

- Buenos días Señora- contestaron al unisonó e intentando ponerse de pie

- No se molesten, sentados está bien, todos estamos cansados no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo- dijo mientras se sentaba en a la mesa junto a ellos – Bien chicos quería hablarles de su compañera Sasha

- ¿Esta grave? – pregunto Jean

- No se alarmen, solo se lastimo el tobillo, no es algo serio pero requiere reposo y cuidado, para recuperarse ella necesita al menos 15 días y por lo menos la primera semana quisiera que se levante lo menos posible de la cama. Necesito voluntarios para que la ayuden y la cuiden.

- es nuestra amiga la cuidaremos con gusto- comento Christa, con una sonrisa dulce y angelical típica de ella

- no se preocupe por eso nosotros nos organizaremos para atenderla, subcomandante Hanji– dijo Armin

- no saben cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, bien chicos los dejo desayunar, Armin confió en ti, sé que los organizaras de la mejor manera – Comento mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le pasaba a Armin una hoja con las recomendaciones.

Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille habitualmente después de la misiones debían ir a reunirse con el alto mando en Sina, así que no era de extrañarse que nombraran responsables para algunas tareas. Mientras comían Jean tomo la hoja y le dio un vistazo, eran recomendaciones básicas, llevarle la comida, ayudarla a levantarse si tenía necesidad de ello, ayudarla con el aseo personal, cambiarle las vendas, friccionar le con ungüento el tobillo y vigilar que no se ponga de pie principalmente.

Una vez que todos habían terminados sus desayunos Armin se dispuso a organizarlos para ello, pensó que sería más práctico nombrar un responsable por día, al escuchar eso Connie se ofreció como primer voluntario, alego que su amiga despertaría más hambrienta que nunca y corrió a llevarle el desayuno. Armin y los demás no objetaron nada al respecto y lo dejaron ir, después con calma le explicarían todo lo que habían quedado, de todas formas alguien debía llevarle el desayuno antes de que se enfrié.

Camino por el ala sur buscando la habitación que dijo Ymir, fue fácil encontrarla, con cuidado giro el pomo de la puerta, la cortinas un estaban cerradas así que la habitación aún estaba un poco oscura, dejo en el velador la bandeja y corrió un poco las cortinas, pudo notar que las chicas ya habían estado allí, habían dejado sobre una de las sillas ropa y artículos personales de Sasha, y sobre la cómoda un florero con flores recién cortadas, seguramente era un detalle de Christa.

La habitación se veía acogedora, una cama, una velador, una pequeña cómoda, un par de sillas y un baño privado, Connie nunca había entrado a la habitación de las chicas, pero sabía que era compartidas al igual que las de los varones, cuatro por pieza y los baños también eran comunes, solo los oficiales tenían habitaciones con baño privado. Seguramente el ala sur fue destinada para los heridos y enfermos a fin de darles un poco de bienestar y tranquilidad en su convalecencia.

Connie tomo la silla vacía y la acerco a la cama, quería despertar a su amiga para que desayune mientras estaba aún caliente, llevo su mano al hombro de la chica para tocarla suavemente, pero a escasos milímetros de hacerlo se arrepintió, llevo su mano derecha a sus labios beso suavemente las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio, luego con estos roso delicadamente la mejilla de su amiga.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí- susurro

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

La señal de humo les indico que un titán estaba cerca, según Jimmy debía medir unos 10 metros y se les acercaba rápidamente era poco menos de 200 metros los que los separaba, Fred era buen estratega y ya estaba planeando como emboscarlo y acabar con él , lo llevaron hacia la parte boscosa, tendrían más ventaja así.

-Alvin y Helen son veloces cabalgando, así que ellos serán los señuelos, dejaran que el titán se concentre en intentar atraparlos mientras el resto lo ataca desde las copas de los arboles- indico Fred

-Perfecto, vamos a jugar al gato y los ratones – comento tranquilo Alvin

- me parece arriesgado – comento Sasha

- el hecho de unirnos a la legión también, pero ya lo hemos hecho varias veces y nos ha funcionado muy bien, tenemos buena puntería y los chicos son muy agiles, todo irá bien no te preocupes- le comento de manera tranquilizadora Jimmy

- el titán se acerca, a sus posiciones- dijo Fred con tono autoritario

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

-Bueno creo, que así no habrá problemas, Sasha no requiere mucho cuidado, no debería ser difícil atenderle, sería más que todo hacerle compañía.

- Sí, creo que para no recargar trabajo a los demás, podríamos llevar algunas legumbres a su habitación y pelarlas allí mientras la acompañamos.- comento Christa

- Si mantenemos todo limpio y ordenado no debería haber problemas – opino Reiner, quien junto a Berthold se había unido al grupo

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

Habían acabado con un titán, Fred era el más hábil del grupo se había encargado de acabarlo, mientras Sasha y Jimmy le servían de apoyo y los otros creaban la distracción. No tuvieron no ni un minuto para descansar, un nuevo titán apareció a sus espaldas, el líder ordeno continuar con el mismo plan, no había tiempo suficiente para cambiarlo.

Este titán era más grande que el anterior poco más de 12 metros, fornido y de brazos más largos y de movimientos muy agiles

Jimmy intento darle con la cuchilla en su punto débil, pero el titán fue más rápido que él y se giró y lo atrapo

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

- No – grito Sasha que acababa de despertar sobresaltada

Connie la miro algo confundido, no la había besado aunque ganas no faltaban solo la había rozado con los dedos, no podría haberla asustado con eso, Sasha se veía asustada y desconcertada.

- Tranquila Sasha, soy Connie, solo quise despertarte para que desayunes, no fue mi intención darte un susto – intento calmar un poco a la chica, mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

- ¿Dónde estamos, Connie? - pregunto la muchacha una vez que logro sentarse mientras miraba a su alrededor

- En una de las habitaciones del ala sur de cuartel, te trajeron aquí para que puedas estar más cómoda y te recuperes pronto, que descuidado, debes estar hambrienta - Se levantó para pasarle la bandeja del desayuno – Aun esta tibio, sírvete

- Gracias- le contesto mientras recibía la bandeja y la acomodaba sobre sus rodillas, luego se le quedo mirando, para después de un rato tomar un poco del te

A Connie le pareció raro en su amiga contemplar así la comida, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella, quiso preguntarle qué pasaba cuando levanto por fin la taza

-¿Te duele mucho e tobillo?

- ah – Sasha levanto la bandeja con una mano, para con la otra poder recorrer la manta y vio su tobillo izquierdo vendado, instintivamente lo toco con su mano libre- auch, si un poco, ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?

- Jean, te encontró y te trajo al campamento, la oficial Hanji se encargó de atenderte

- ah Jean – cerró los ojos y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás un rato – si creo recordarlo- volvió a acomodar su cabeza abrió los ojos, luego le devolvió la bandeja a Connie- gracias

- ¿no comerás más?- le preguntó extrañado

- ahora no tengo mucha hambre, lo hare después- le respondió mientras se recostaba y se acomodaba de costado

- segura, ¿te sientes bien?

- me duele un poco la cabeza, tal vez recostarme un rato me haga mejor

- Iré a buscar a la oficial Hanji para que te de algo – decía el muchacho mientras se levantaba de la silla

- no, solo quédate aquí, por favor- le rogo Sasha que había estirado un brazo para sujetarlo- ya se me pasara, es más por el cansancio

- está bien lo hare, descansa estaré aquí todo el tiempo, a tu lado- Connie acerco un poco su silla y le acaricio la mano, no podía juzgarla después de todo él también estaba cansado

-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Por fin Tercer capítulo arriba, Espero no llueva, mil disculpas por la tardanza, no saben cuánto les agradezco la fidelidad a todos mis lectores.

Por si acaso estoy situando esto temporalmente poco después del capítulo final de la primera temporada del anime, por eso aparece Reiner en el primer capítulo del fic, también Ymir y Berthold mantendrán relaciones habituales de compañerismo con los otros, por lo cual se ignora completamente el hecho de que estos chicos pueden transformarse en titanes y demás detalles que se revelen en el manga. (Puede que ya se hayan dado cuenta, pero no está de más la aclaración ^_^)

Como salió? les gusto?; espero que sí, Que les parece mi manejo de Flash back (me salió bien? opinen) , lo vi fundamental para entender a Sasha, y de alguna forma hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos, tal vez la interacción de ella con sus compañeros de la 104 fue muy poca en este cap., trate de darle más protagonismo, ya en el próximo cape tenderemos que le paso a su escuadrón. Aún no está decidido ConnieSasha o JeanSasha, sigo abierta a sujerencias

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan (no desperdicio nada), esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, Gracias por leer, mil gracias a los anónimos realmente aprecio su opinión. Ustedes alegran mi día.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capítulo 4

Sasha se mantuvo en silencio mientras tomaba la mano de Connie, el muchacho la acariciaba suavemente, has que noto que su amiga había cerrado sus ojos, supuso que había vuelto a dormir se quedó contemplándola en silencio hasta que el sueño pudo más que él y cayo a los brazos de Morfeo.

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

Helen y Alvin, se quedaron quietos viendo como su compañero forcejeaba por intentar liberarse, la tarea se le hacía difícil pues ya había perdido el brazo izquierdo, Fred sigilosamente se acercó a Sasha

- Tenemos que hacer algo – le dijo Sasha al verlo

- Crees que estoy contento con solo ser un espectador, estoy intentando pensar como lo liberamos, Helen y Alvin están lejos, si pudieran acercarse un poco nos facilitarían las cosas

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – pregunta Sasha con una nota de temor en la voz.

- Me apena decirlo,… pero por el momento el titánestáconcentrado en su presa, por eso pude llegar hasta ti fácilmente, bueno si lo atacamos entre tres al mismo tiempo podríamos hacer que lo suelte, entonces Alvin podría sujetarlo antes de que caiga y se lastime con gravedad

- Ah, ya veo – comento Sasha que acababa de comprender que eso era mil veces más fácil de decir que de hacer

-Como te habrás dado cuenta requiere mucha coordinación y precisión, sin contar el riesgo a que nos exponemos – dijo Fred pesadamente mientras hacía señas a sus compañeros indicando su plan, realmente debían conocerse muy bien pues Alvin contesto levantando el pulgar de modo afirmativo y Helen se bajó del caballo y ajusto su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Una vez que Helen llego con ellos, Fred les explico sus posiciones y en qué momento deberían atacar, de simple no tenía nada, si alguien se retrasaba aunque sea un segundo el plan se venía abajo, la escena le recordó a Sacha cuando rescataban el almacén de suministros, eso le hizo ponerse nerviosa.

Comenzaron el ataque los tres se lanzaron hacia su punto débil, fallaron por unos centímetros, pero fue suficiente para que el titán le prestara más atención a su alrededor, desde ese momento el tiempo comenzó a correr de una manera diferente, todo era muy rápido.

En un parpadeo el titán se había comido la parte superior de Jimy, y como si fuesen sobras boto el resto al piso, sin duda ese hecho dejo a todos anonadados, ni siquiera acababan de procesar lo sucedido cuando al siguiente segundo atrapo a Helen.

La muchacha pelirroja era delgada y menuda, el titán simplemente apretó fuerte su puño y solo se escuchó un crujido similar a cuando quiebras ramas

-NOOOOO Monstruo, Bestia inmunda – grito Fred llena de furia

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

-No, por favor no, ya basta, no, no – murmuraba Sasha mientras se dejaba vencer por las lágrimas

Connie despertó de su sueño al notar que su amiga lloraba

- Que pasa, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunto algo asustado. La muchacha solo lo miro y siguió llorando, Connie no sabía qué hacer, una parte de él quería ir a buscar a uno delos oficiales encargados de sanidad y pedirle que le dé algo para el dolor de cabeza y otra parte de él no quería dejarla sola.

Simplemente se limitó a seguir acariciando la mano de su amiga en silencio, después de un rato ella dejo de llorar.

-Sasha ¿te sientes mejor? Pregunto, mas ella no le contesto, simplemente estaba, callada y con la mirada perdida

Toc, toc, toc

-Si, pase – dijo Connie

- Vine a relevarte, para que puedas ir a almorzar – comento Mikasa que entraba con una bandeja – con los chicos quedamos en turnarnos a un día cada uno, luego del almuerzo será mejor que vayas con elencargado de almacenes dice que no entiende unos datos que pusiste en tu inventario, yo puedo cubrirte

- Gracias Mikasa – contesto claramente preocupado

- Todo va bien ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Es Sasha, no estoy seguro que tiene ha estado llorando, hace rato dijo que le dolía la cabeza, pero no se la noto extraña, casi ni comió- menciono mientras levantaba la bandeja casi intacta del desayuno

- Debe ser el dolor y el efecto de las medicinas, ya se le pasara

- Eso espero- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta – volveré en cuanto me desocupe, hasta luego chicas

- Ve tranquilo yo me ocupo de ella

Una vez que Connie se fue, Mikasa dejo la comida en el velador y se acomodó en la silla. Desde su entrada hasta ese momento Mikasa pensó que Sasha dormía, pero acababa de darse cuenta que no era así, la muchacha estaba recostada de costado en la cama con la mirada apagada y perdida.

-Sasha, vamos levántate es hora de almorzar- le comento mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse

La muchacha se levanto con mucho desgano, algo poco usual en ella, Mikasa le acerco la bandeja con comida pero era evidente que Sasha no tenía la mas mínima intención de probar bocado. En otra situación lo hubiera dejado pasar pero considerando que desde el desayuno que tomaron antes de salir a la misión no debió haber comido alimento alguno, prefirió intentar darle de comer.

- Vamos, come un poco - Comento Mikasa acercando la cuchara a la boca de la otra muchacha, sintió la frustración que debió sentir su madre cuando intentaba darle de comer en los días que se enfermaba, llevaba más de media hora en ese afán y apenas pudo hacer que comiera un par de cucharas y casi la mitad del vaso de jugo.

Resignada recogió la bandeja y la puso sobre la cómoda, sabía que Sasha estaba triste por lo que le había tocado presenciar, pero a Mikasa no se le ocurría nada que decirle, ella nunca había sido buena con las palabras de hecho muchos pensaban que era una chica fría, con Eren y Armin era diferente ya se conocían bien y sabían cómo hacerse sentiré mejor entre los tres, no podía encontrar alguna palabra que decirle a la otra muchacha para reconfortarla.

Mikasa abrazo a Sasha y sintió como ella lloraba en sobre su hombro, estuvieron así en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Mikasa noto que su amiga se había quedado dormida, con cuidado la recostó y la cubrió con las mantas, esperando que al menos pudiera dormir tranquila

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

- Monstruo, SUELTALA – grito Fred mientras se lanzaba a atacar, estaba muy alterado sus ataques tenían fuerza pero le faltaba precisión

- Vamos Fred, Cálmate un poco – dijo Alvin que había logrado llegar a un árbol cercano al que estaba Fred que se disponía atacar de nuevo

-ESTAS LOCO, no me pidas que me calme, tu viste lo que acaba de hacer – contesto el otro muchacho con una mirada llena de rabia y rencor

- Si lo vi, y me duele tanto como a ti, pero el alterarnos y atacar a lo loco no ayuda en nada – Alvin hablaba en un tono elevado y manteniendo la calma

- Era mi Helen – contesto el otro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir

-Necesitamos calmarnos y ver si podemos seguir atacando si es mejor retirarnos, si no definimos bien lo que hay que hacer vamos a salir heridos o peor moriremos aquí

- y ya que importa, que me mate

- NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES

- Acaban de hacer añicos mi futuro, Mis padres murieron en el ataque a Shiganshina y mi hermano en lo de Trost, he puesto todo mi empeño por ella, porque al igual que yo ella ya no tenía familia, el plan era formar una juntos, no me vengas a decir que me calme, eso no me la devolverá

Sasha había estado atenta a todo, de rato en rato veía al titán que ahora devoraba a la muchacha pelirroja, era inevitable recordarla comentando alegremente que se iba a casar.

- Sasha – escucho que Alvin la llamaba – Fred es terco como una mula y no se va calmar hasta que vengue a sus amigos y se deshaga de es titán o hasta que salga lastimado en el intento, Por favor Ayúdanos con un ataque más, si no lo logramos no retiramos

La muchacha asintió y escucho atenta lo que iban a hacer, se lanzaron juntos al ataque, desde ese punto todo paso en cámara lenta, el ataque fallo y Fred tenía un brazo lastimado, Sasha estaba algo alejada de los muchachos, alisto su equipo para acercarse y ayudar a Alvin a cargar a su mejor amigo.

Lanzo los cables del equipo para ir en dirección a ellos, de repente sintió que se asfixiaba la capa estaba aplastando su cuello cortándole el aire, con dificultad logro ver en su detrás para confirmar su temor, el titán había atrapado su capa y la jalaba hacia él, no podía respirar y comenzaba marearse, de pronto sintió que los cables se rompían, la presión en su cuello disminuyo, con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban logro girarse y con una de sus cuchillas atino a cortar su capa y con ella parte del dedo del titán.

Cayo desde al menos unos 12 metros de altura, para su mala suerte su tobillo izquierdo no pudo con todo su peso, intento levantarse pero el dolor pudo más con ella haciéndola caer, aún estaba mareada y veía las cosas borrosas, pudo distinguir a Alvin que se acercaba a ella, vio que el titán lo agarró y prefirió cerrar sus ojos, hubiera deseado ser sorda para no escuchar los gritos de dolor del muchacho, no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas pudieron con ella.

Elevo la vista cuando dejo de escuchar gritos, vio como el titán terminaba con su presa, y luego se acercaba a Fred, quien se había quedado quieto mirando todo, recordó haberle gritado que escapara, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, Sasha pudo escucharlo decir "Apresúrate y terminemos con esto de una vez", vio como prácticamente el muchacho se ofrecía al titán, ella grito y le imploro que no lo hiciera pero el chico parecía ignórala por completo.

-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Por fin cuarto capítulo, Si nieva es mi culpa, mil disculpas por la tardanza (en especial con los que les dije que subiría este cap. la semana pasada) y los perjuicios que ocasioné la nevada (a mi si me va a afectar).

Como salió? les gusto?; ojala que así sea, La verdad espero que los flashback hayan quedado bien, realmente quiero que sean gráficos lo suficiente para sentir empatía con los personajes pero no al extremo de asustarlos o asquearlos (si me estoy pasando avísenme para corregirlo lo antes posible).

Y que tal el momento Mikasa Sasha? Muy suave para dar el gustito a los y las lectores que lo sugirieron, ahora toca el momento Jean Sasha para el siguiente cap. y el posible desenlace de este fic, aun tiene tiempo para decirme lo que quieran sigo abierta a sugerencias

Como saben los que dejan reviews los contesto personalmente y trato siempre de utilizar las ideas que me dan (no desperdicio nada), esperare ansiosa sus Reviews, Gracias por leer, mil gracias a los anónimos realmente aprecio su opinión. Ustedes alegran mi día.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Asustada"**

**Por: Sakurita Hiwatari**

Capítulo 5

- Condenado, Frio del demonio – Reclamo Jean mientras ajustaba la luz de la lámpara para ver la hora, apenas las 1:30, increíble que haya pasado tan poco tiempo, pensó mientras se ponía su capa y se disponía a salir de habitación, se había ofrecido como segundo voluntario para cuidar a Sasha, al ser el quien la encontró se sentía responsable por ella en cierto modo.

Durante la cena Armin le había estado contando lo que pensaba sobre la situación en base lo que les había explicado Mikasa , y en cierto modo la comprendía, es cierto él no había visto morir a Marco pero el encontrar su cadáver y cuando se percató de lo que eso significaba fue una experiencia muy dura, estuvo triste por varios días y a eso se le sumaba un buen tiempo con pesadillas sobre la muerte de su amigo, Sasha no era muy allegada a los chicos con los que le toco formar equipo, los conoció muy poco pero aun así si ver a una persona morir es difícil de entender y de superar, el que sean cuatro es mucho peor.

Salió hacia el pasillo y acelero el paso, sigilosamente entro en la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros, se acercó a su cama tomo una almohada, una manta y se fue en dirección al ala sur, realmente no quería dejar a Sasha sola por mucho tiempo, Suavemente abrió la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, aún dormía, suspiro aliviado, se cubrió bien con las mantas , acerco su silla un poco a la cama de la muchacha, ajusto la intensidad de la luz y acomodo su almohada para volver a dormir .

Después de un buen rato despertó y miro a su alrededor, todo silencioso y tranquilo, la noche prometía pasar sin novedad, por si acaso le dio un vistazo a su compañera se veía relajada, tal vez el llorar un poco sobre el hombro de Mikasa le había hecho bien, siempre es bueno desahogarse después de todo, se quedó un rato en silencio contemplándola.

-La chica patata – susurró, ahora que lo pensaba después de tanto tiempo era el único que seguía llamándola así – supongo que ya no debería decirte así Sasha.

La chica se revolvió un poco y emitió un quejido. Jean acaricio su hombro suavemente y le susurró: Tranquila Sasha, estas a salvo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte – sí, sonaba un poco presumido pero que más daba él era sí.

Luego de estar un largo rato contemplando a la muchacha llego a una conclusión Sasha era muy bonita, si se fijaba bien no tenía nada que envidiarle a las otras chicas, haciendo a un lado el físico, el cual no estaba nada mal por cierto, era una chica muy interesante, obviamente tenía sus momentos raros y locos, pero con un poco se sinceridad quien no los tiene, por más normal se crea o se piense que es una persona, tiene sus momentos de rareza, porque al fin y al cabo la normalidad es un concepto muy abstracto.

- Caramba, tanto charlar con Armin, se me está pegando su forma de analizar las cosas- Regresando a sus pensamientos Sasha, era alegre, divertida, ocurrente como ninguna otra, traviesa, arriesgada, aunque a ratos no lo parecía si tenía sus momentos muy femeninos, la había visto cocinar y sí que le salía muy bien la comida, era hacendosa y considerada con los otros, en un futuro podría ser una buena esposa, para que negar era un buen partido. Pensó un poco en sus padres, seguramente les agradaría mucho.

Hace ya un buen tiempo que había dejado de interesarse de manera romántica en Mikasa, no es que haya dejado de gustarle pero no tenía sentido el albergar esperanzas si la chica solo parecía tener ojos para el idiota de Eren, de hecho desde la muerte de Marco y su posterior unión a la Legión de reconocimiento no había considerado ningún tipo de relación romántica con nadie, su destino en cada misión era incierto, nunca se sabía, podría ser la última misión , morir sin haber tenido nunca una novia no sonaba nada bien.

-chicas – comento mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba un poco en la almohada, comenzó a imaginarse como seria estar con una de ellas, descartando a Mikasa quedaban pocas chicas de su edad.

Ymir, ella tenía carácter fuerte y duro aunque era alta, con buena figura no era su tipo , Christa, ella era dulce, tierna, amable, de cierta forma le recordaba un poco a Marco, había visto a Reinar rondandola, Reiner podría tener toda la apariencia del soldado más rudo y fuerte pero al lado de Christa se veían como una pareja sumamente adorable, y finalmente Sasha , ella era muy amiga de Connie, pero ellos eran muy similares demasiado como para tener una relación que vaya más allá del plano amistoso, luego no había más chicas.

Comenzó a imaginar cómo sería enamorar a Sasha y con esa atractiva idea en la mente se puso a divagar y a fantasear se la imagino paseando juntos por la ciudad, festejando juntos cumpleaños, que ella le enseñara a manejar el arco y flecha y él le enseñaría como controlar sus nervios frente a un titán, se vio llevándola a casa de sus padres, se la imagino con un vestido blanco, Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en que rayos pensaba, su imaginación estaba volando más de la cuenta , y era muy tarde debería aprovechar la tranquilidad de la noche y dormir. Se levantó y fue hacia el baño debería lavarse la cara y despejar su mente.

Entro al baño y dejo correr un poco el agua se dio un refrescante chapuzón, tomo la toalla y se dispuso a secarse cuando un grito asustado lo desconcentro, salió a toda prisa del baño y la vio despierta, sentada en un rincón de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas, Sasha se veía asustada, temblaba ligeramente, era evidente que había tenido una pesadilla.

Se acercó a ella y la cubrió con su capa, para protegerla del frio de la madrugada, mientras lo hacía le dijo suavemente

-Fue una pesadilla, ya paso, tranquila – luego se sentó en la cama cerca de ella, y espero que ella le dijera algo pero la muchacha se mantuvo en silencio por un rato y luego se puso a llorar

- Fue horrible Jean, no pude hacer nada….los vi caer uno por uno… por poco y logre salvarme – Sasha hablaba entre sollozos –Fue una tortura estará allí en el piso viendo como el titán se los comía a todos…Jean no es justo

- Esas bestias no son justas Sasha – se acerco un poco a ella y la abrazo, sintió como la muchacha se apoyaba es su hombro – Si lo necesitas llora, desahógate si quieres cuéntame o si te parece mejor grita, pero no te lo guardes no es sano

Sasha comenzó a contar todo lo que paso entre lágrimas, Jean la escucho atento no quería interrumpirla solo la abrazo más fuerte e intento reconfortarla acariciando su espalda, sabía que era bueno sacar esos sentimientos, al menos a él le ayudo a sobrellevar lo de Marco, es ese sentido charlar con alguien como Armin fue muy bueno.

La escucho mientras analizaba la situación era como leer un libro de historia te enteras de los detalles y por más que de repente pareciera que las cosas pueden mejorar aun así sabes que el desenlace es fatal, buscaba en su mente palabras para dale consuelo, posiblemente nada la haría sentir mejor con respecto a la muerte de esos chicos, ver como mueren tus compañeros es devastador especialmente cuando esos chicos son casi iguales a ti, pero al menos debería encontrar algo para que no se sintiera tan culpable.

-Jean ¿Por qué? no es justo, ellos tenían planes se querían casar, aun eran muy jóvenes pensaban en hacer muchas cosas en sus vidas – pregunto la muchacha entre llanto

- No se Sasha, a veces el destino es diferente a los que planeamos, recuerdas a Marco, juntos teníamos muchos planes para nuestro futuro, pero no contábamos con que entrar a la policía militar no estaba en el destino de ambos – no quería usara la palabra muerte, no le parecía el mejor momento para usarla considerando que Sasha estaba muy sensible.

-Estaba asustada Jean, el miedo no me dejo hacer nada

-No te culpes Sasha no es que no hayas querido hacer nada, es que no pudiste tenias el tobillo lastimado y después de haber forcejeado tanto con el titán no creo que hayas estado en condiciones para pelear – comento el muchacho mientras la soltaba para verla mejor y darle un poco de espacio

- Pero yo…

- Ya basta Sasha, no tiene sentido seguir culpándote por el pasado, el llorar y lamentarnos no soluciona nada, Crees que todas las lagrimas que derrame por la muerte de Marco hicieron que cambiara algo, pues no, después de tanto llorar recordé algo que Marco me dijo un día, luego de ver a Armin a punto de desfallecer por el agotador entrenamiento en el bosque, yo dije que Armin perdía su tiempo debería irse casa, es un chico inteligente podría encontrar un buen trabajo y le iría bien, Marco me dijo que estaba muy equivocado - hizo una pausa para tomar aire

- ¿Por qué te dijo eso?- pregunta Sasha limpiándose un poco las lágrimas mientras lo miraba atenta

- Porque él sabía que Armin había que dado huérfano de muy pequeño y fue criado por su abuelo, pero su abuelo se sacrifico cuando el gobierno pidió voluntarios para salir a trabajar en el campos de cultivo de la muralla María, porque no había suficiente espacio y comida para los refugiados, Todos sabían que eso solo era para evitar el hacinamiento en el muro Rose, todos los que salían iban a morir ; Pues esa era la razón por la que Armin se esforzaba tanto para hacer sentir orgulloso a su abuelo era su forma de demostrarle que su sacrificio no era en vano y que el pondría su grano de arena para algún día salir de las murallas sin ninguna preocupación – Jean suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente – pero esa vez no entendí a totalidad sus palabras

Sasha lo miro, esperando que continuara

-Lo entendí cuando teníamos que decidir a qué fuerza entrar, teníamos todas las posibilidades de ir a la Policía Militar vivir cómoda y tranquilamente en el interior, pero Yo decidí entrar a la legión de reconocimiento, porque quiero hacer que mi existencia valga la pena, El destino y Dios quieren que sigamos vivos por alguna razón, entonces lo que quede de mi vida la voy a vivir bien

Sasha desvió la mirada hacia la colcha, mientras algunas lágrimas seguían fluyendo

-Sé que es triste y no te pido que te pongas feliz de la noche a la mañana, porque eso toma tiempo, pero tienes que dejar de culparte y valorar más tu vida y aprovecharla y vivir de una manera que ellos se sienta orgullosos de que su sacrificio tuvo un sentido – Jean le paso un pañuelo a Sasha

- Gracias, Jean - Contesto ella recibiendo el pañuelo

- No sabía que ellos ya no tenían familiares, recogí esto creo que lo correcto sería hacerles un pequeño funeral, sé que sería algo casi simbólico – Jean saco de su bolsillo un trozo de tela del uniforme en la que había envuelto tres insignias y un delicado anillo de oro – Pensaba entregárselas mañana al oficial encargado, pero si no hay a quien devolverlas ya no le veo el sentido

- Al menos estarían juntos y podríamos despedirlos de alguna manera, me agrada la idea- contesto la muchacha con una leve sonrisa

- Así me gusta, aunque tendríamos que esperar un poco hasta que te recuperes y puedas salir a caminar, Porque no te lavas cara y así quitamos esas lágrimas, quieres que pase una fuente con un poco de agua

- No te molestes si me pasas la muleta yo puedo hacerlo, me vendría bien levantarme de la cama

- Esta segura deberías guardar reposo

- No exageres solo voy al baño, ayúdame por favor

Jean ayudo a Sasha a levantarse y a caminar hacia el lavabo, pero la muchacha no pudo dar ni tres pasos por que se sintió mareada y tambaleo un poco

- Aún estas débil por que casi no has comido en dos días, regresa a la cama, se obediente, Princesa

- de acuerdo, lo hare, ¿Princesa, Por qué? – pregunto extrañada, normalmente Jean le decía Chica Patata

- Porque me gustaría ser tu príncipe, bella dama – le respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo de forma coqueta

.-o-o-o-x-o-o-o-.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, Jean se había encargado de alistar un pequeño hoyo en el jardín detrás del cuartel, junto a Sasha prepararon una cajita en la cual guardaron las pertenecías de sus compañeros caídos, juntos elevaron una plegaria, enteraron la caja y luego se fueron al comedor tomados de la mano.

-o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.- o-o-o-.-o-o-o.-

Y este fue el capítulo final, Porque no lo .publique antes en los cuales influyeron muchas cosas, la primera falta de motivación mi cap 4 no recibió ni un solo review, y me la pase preguntándome que me paso que hice mal es la primera vez en la vida que publico algo y nadie me comenta nada ni bueno ni malo, me puse a pensar en donde perdí el rumbo, les agradecería que me lo dijeran, buscando culpables:

El manejo de Flash Back? Se que comenzó bien pero pudo ir en decadencia. O la Batalla contra el titán? Si ya se nos es mi fuerte las historias de acción trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible sin ser detallista en cosas sangrientas.

Realmente les agradecería que me den su opinión, para ayudarme a mejorar en mi escritura, ALEGRAME EL DIA, HAZME MUY FELIZ, es muy fácil es solo un click sobre el recuadro de Review y déjame saber tu opinión


End file.
